Winter
by kirbydemon
Summary: Ana x Ninten. That's it. Read it if you want.


I slowly stepped out of my house on to the snow. My mother forced me to wear this scarf over my mouth cause I'd get 'sick'. My science class proved that wrong and I told her that! But she doesn't care. "Ana, I don't care. You're going to wear all your winter clothes!" I just walked to the sidewalk on the on other side of the street. I was trying to ignore the world. I was going to sit on a bench, but all, and I mean _ALL_, of the benches were frozen with ice. I just stood at the side of a building with my eyes closed. Nobody was outside cause it's freezing! I barely felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left. It was Ninten. "Hi Ana. What are you doing just standing here?"  
>"Oh my mom wants me to go get some bread for the soup she making tonight."<br>"...well you're just standing here alone..." From my eyes, it looked like Ninten got an idea. He grabbed my wrist, barely cause he's wearing mittens, and walked with me down the street.  
>"What are you-"<br>"I have to go to the store too, so we can go together!" He seemed excited. Ninten grabbed my arm and dragged me to the store.

When we got in the store, Ninten took off his mittens and put them in his pockets. Then he grabbed my hand again. "So do you know where the bread is?" He asked me ask as we ran through the store looking for bread and what ever Ninten needed. I yanked his arm to make him stop running. He looked at me. I grabbed his hand. We both walked over to place where the bread was.  
>"So...which one are you going to-"<br>"I really don't care." I just grabbed a random roll. I started to walk away but Ninten grabbed my arm.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Aren't we going to get what I need?"  
>"Oh yeah, what do you need anyways?"<br>"I'll tell you later." He said something under his breath but I didn't hear him.  
>"Go pay for the bread and go by the door. I'll meet you there!" He smiled and walked off. I did what he said and paid for the bread. Luckily had enough money. I waited by the door for like three minutes. I looked like an idiot just standing there with the bread in my hands. Then he finally showed up.<br>"So can I know what it is now?"  
>"Not yet! I'll tell you later!" He smiled again. "Come on lets go." He put down the bag he was holding and put his mittens back on. He grabbed my arm and the bag and walked out the store. "Ninten..."<br>"Yes Ana?" He smiled as we walk down the parking lot.  
>"Do you want to come over for dinner at my house?"<br>"That would be AWESOME!" He jumped for joy.  
>"Great! All I have to do is ask my parents. I'm sure they'd let you come. You've been a great friend to me!"<br>"Yeah...friend.." Ninten's smile left his face. He stared at the ground for the rest of the time we walked.

"Make sure you stomp your feet so you won't bring snow in the house." I told Ninten. He didn't just stomp, he jumped up and down. I took off that stupid scarf, my boots, socks, and gloves.  
>"Ninten give me your jacket and stuff." Ninten took off this scarf, mittens, boots, socks, and earmuffs. I took everything and put it on my bed, well obviously not the boots. I walked back down stairs. Ninten was sitting on the couch.<br>"Ana...Did you get the bread?"  
>"Yeah...wait where's the bread..." My heart stopped.<br>"I have it!" Ninten rose from his seat and handed me the roll. I put the bread on the counter. I started to walk away.  
>"Wait, where are you going? Cut the bread!" I sighed and did what my mom told me to do. This roll was NOT easy to cut through. 'Why did I get the hard bread?'. While I was cutting the bread, my mom and Ninten were have a casual conversation. When I looked up sometimes, Ninten would look over at me and smile. Once I finished cutting the bread, I walked over and jumped, face first, into the couch Ninten was sitting on.<br>"DINNER!" My mother yelled. My dad pretty much ran down the stairs. He looked directly at Ninten.  
>"..Who's that Ana?"<br>"Oh that's Ninten. He's my friend." Ninten frowned a bit. "Can he stay for dinner?" I smiled stupid-like.  
>"Ana, I would have kicked him out. He can obviously stay." My mom looked at me. She put out the bowls for of soup on the table.<br>"Well...come on!"  
>We all started to eat. You know, you can't have a friend over without your parents embarrassing you.<br>"So... are you two dating or.." My dad dragged out the _or_ until ether of us answered.  
>"DAD REALLY!?" I yelled, more in shock that he said that than angry. Ninten frowned even more now. He seemed kind of sad. "We're best friends, nothing more." Ninten got even MORE sad looking.<br>We all finished around the same time. My dad cleaned up everything.

After Dinner, I went upstairs to get Ninten and I's stuff. He followed me. I stared to put on my boots. Ninten grabbed his stuff. "Come on honeybun!" Ninten yelled as he ran down the stairs. I was speechless. I didn't know why he called me 'honeybun'. Then it finally hit me. Why Ninten would frown when I said we were friends. Ninten likes me, and I totally friend zoned him. I put on my boots, of course my socks, and my gloves and ran down stairs with scarf in my hand. Ninten was putting on his boots. "Bye Ana's parents, thanks for having me!" He didn't notice that I was on the stairs. He began to open the door. "Whoa whoa whoa...I'm bring you home." I grabbed his hand and walked out.  
>"Ana! You better put your scarf on!" My mom yelled at me.<br>"But-!" She walked outside and forced me to put my scarf. We both walked down the street. Ninten's house was 4 blocks away. We were quiet for a bit until I talked. "Ninten..do you-"  
>"Yes, I like you. Wasn't it clear?" We walked with out feet sync and out hands together. "I find you cute and funny. You make me smile and you don't care what people say about you...unlike Claus." I smiled a little bit. We talked about other people like how weird Ness is and how retarded Loid was. We got to Ninten's house. I waved bye and started to turn back down the street. "Ana!"<br>"Hm?" I turned around. "What Ninte-" He ran up to me and kissed me. I was in complete shock. He stopped and backed away. I looked at him with my red face. He held his arms out as if he was pointing at something. I didn't know what he was doing. I was really stupid. He wanted a hug! I should have figured it out. I ran up to him and shove my face in his chest. He was only slightly taller than me. Ninten hugged my waist and picked me up. After a little bit he put me down and walked to his door. "Wait Ninten!" He looked at me. "Why did you frown when I said anything about us being friends?"  
>"Well...you said that we wouldn't be more than friends. You said we wouldn't be anything more than best friends! That killed me I on the inside."<br>"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But..you know..." I smiled weakly at him. Ninten opened his door.  
>"See ya Ana!" He walked in his house and closed the door. I saw the light in his room turn on. I yelled at the top of my lungs "Bye! I love you Ninten!" He looked out his window, blushed, and smiled.<p>

Once I got into my room, I threw my jacket on my bed and laid down next to it. I noticed a white arrow type thing from inside. I slipped it out. It read To Ana. Inside was a card with a giant heart on it. _Ana, You're sweet, kind and weird. Everyone loves you, but I love you the most. By the time you're reading this I have already confessed my attraction. But, incase you didn't know __**I love you**__. _I hugged the card to my chest and squeezed it. My mom came up stairs. "Hi Ana..how was everything?" I put the card on my lap.  
>"Everything was great!" I smiled. She looked directly at the card.<br>"And who is _that_ from? Let me guess, Ninten?"  
>"How did you kno-?"<br>"It was obvious...Oh and I knew that you liked him too." I stared blankly at her. "A mother knows." She walked out of my room.  
>"It's more than like mom." I say quietly. I looked at the card and hugged it again.<p> 


End file.
